


Chaotic Balance

by ShalaDakiri (AJStarhiker)



Series: Summer Stars [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5035762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJStarhiker/pseuds/ShalaDakiri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was supposed to stay behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chaotic Balance

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: BtVS created by Joss Whedon. Star Wars belongs to Lucas Films and Disney
> 
> Author's notes: Season 5, Before Joyce's death; a few years before the Clone Wars end.  
> Author's notes 2: This is the original posted version. I am in the process of reworking this and the other installments to fit into a larger WiP.

Ethan scowled as his wards triggered. At least his visitor probably hadn't come with plans to harm him, or they would be screaming by now.

He spun in his chair at the point he estimated the appearance at his office door. An eyebrow went up as soon as he recognized her.

"Slayer!"

"Hello, Ethan."

"Didn't think I'd see you off Ripper's leash."

"He doesn't know I'm here."

At that, his other eyebrow went up. Now that was interesting.

"So, you need me for something."

Buffy shifted uncomfortably, "I did some research. Janus isn't pure chaos, is he? Because that would mean no rules and not even life could exist."

"Don't know why anyone thinks you're just a dumb blonde."

The ghost of a smirk crossed her expression, but she continued, "But he's also a god of doorways, and I'm guessing that includes portals."

"Very good, and I'm guessing that aspect is your real interest."

"There's a hellgoddess-- Glory-- trying to get home. She thinks my sister is the key to doing that and will kill her to do it. I want her and my mom safe."

"You don't want to send this hellgoddess somewhere?"

"Willow tried. She was back a couple days later." Buffy shivered, "We've figured out that if she succeeds, then all the dimensions will bleed together. I don't think that's the kind of chaos you're interested in, since humans won't survive the merging."

Ethan leaned back, thinking about what the Slayer hadn't said. She was clearly desparate, if she had sought his help without issuing a single threat of bodily harm.

"This hellgodess isn't the only one that believes your sister is the necessary sacrifice, is it?"

Buffy just looked at him, "You like chaos, but you like living too much to let the world end. Help me out with this, I won't tell Giles how I found you. I want my sister somewhere she's not being hunted, I want my mom with her, and I want it to be someplace she can get treatment at least as good as anything she can get here."

"What about you?"

"Someone has to keep Glory busy until the trail's cold and the deadline's past."

Ethan thought about the demand. Approaching Janus through his doorway domain meant the chaos aspects were less critical for a successful outcome, but there was still enough leeway to make things interesting.

"Deal."  
________________________________

Ethan could hear the Slayer pacing upstairs as he set up his ritual. Joyce hadn't been happy about letting the chaos mage into the house, but Buffy insisted he would help, even if it was only a matter of self-interest.

The ritual was exhausting, but had been an interesting challenge for him.

"Well?"

"You've got ten minutes before the spell fully activates. If you want to say good-bye, now's the time."

Buffy nodded. "Better go before Giles sees you here."

She headed downstairs, completely missing the smirk on Ethan's face. The portal would draw them through in less than five minutes. The rest of the spell simply ensured the women would fit in well enough to satisfy the Slayer's requirements. After all, how could they fully participate in whatever chaos they were about to find in their new universe otherwise?  
________________________________

Buffy jerked awake, with no idea where she was. It reminded her of a hospital, but she didn't recognize most of the equipment and there were *robots* tending to the few patients she saw. One side of the room had large tubes full of some kind of fluid.

One of the robots approached her. "Miss?"

"What?"

"Your mother's treatment is complete. I will escort you and your sister to her as soon as she has cleaned off the bacta and dress."

Her eyes drifted over to where Dawn stared back at her.

"I should also inform you we will be reaching Corellia in a few hours. We will transfer her to a hospital in Coronet City for observation to make sure there are no complications."

"Thanks." Buffy said absently. Somehow, whatever Ethan had done had gottern her into this place along with her sister and mother.

She had no idea what she was supposed to do now.


End file.
